


unbreakable

by stonegirl77



Category: Point Break (2015)
Genre: Extreme Sports, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Slow Burn, Thriller, Undercover, Undercover as a Couple, ultra running, with a side of closet romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonegirl77/pseuds/stonegirl77
Summary: Agent Meredith Pascal likes her job. She likes her boss, likes catching criminals, likes living in France, and gets time off to run races most people think are impossible.But now she's been sent an FBI trainee who's come up with a crazy theory involving extreme sports and eco-warriors, and she's the woman on point.A.k.a. what Point Break would have been if there was an Agent to actually kick some sense into Johnny Utah.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> As most stories do, this came to me as a plot bunny and spiralled from there. I'm currently 10 chapters and over 10K in, and so far it's following the plot fairly closely... 
> 
> The 2015 Point Break is my favourite guilty pleasure movie, and I hope whoever's reading this enjoys my spin on it!

“This is the asshole I’m supposed to work with?” I stared at the screen where a young blond man, in an FBI-standard suit, tattoos covering his hands gave an impassioned speech. One of the bigwigs he’d been talking to had recorded the briefing and sent it to Tony Pappas, and to me. “Johnny Utah?”

“Utah’s not his real name,” Tony said, and I didn’t have to see his face to know he was very much amused. “And I seem to remember a certain rookie being all full of herself in the not too distant past.”

“I grew up,” I replied, thinking of all the things that had happened since I’d been assigned to Tony Pappas’ particular branch of the FBI.

“He will too.”

I bit back the retort that Johnny Utah, or whatever the hell his name was, was older than me already, and thus should already be grown up, and sighed.

“When’s his flight getting in, anyway?”

“Fifteen minutes. Want to be the welcoming committee?”

“If you think you’re leaving me to deal with this guy on my own, you’re seriously senile,” I shot back, but I smiled as I said it.

“In that case, you’re buying the coffee, young lady.”

I flipped Tony the bird as I grabbed my wallet. “Your usual?” Tony nodded. “And something for the kid - don’t kill him.”

“Aye aye, captain,” I saluted, then spun on one heel and made my way to the cafe opposite the arrivals area.

 

“Merci beaucoup,” I told the barista, stacked Tony’s espresso on top of my cappuccino and made my way back to Tony. And Utah. Who’d arrived as I’d been waiting in line.

 _For once, the flight to Nice gets in early,_ I thought.

“And here she comes,” Tony said as I approached earshot. “Merry’s my right hand - been here, what, six years?”

“Five,” I corrected, handing Tony his espresso. “You always round up.” I turned to Utah, looked up, of course, because the blonde probationary agent was tall as well as handsome, and handed him his cappuccino. “Agent Pascal, nice to meet you.”

“Johnny,” he said, raising the coffee in greeting. “Thanks.” He took a sip and made a sound of appreciation.

“Sounds like you did good, Merry,” Tony said, taking a swig of his espresso.

I took a sip of my own cappuccino and carefully said nothing. After American espresso, even the most backwater French espresso tasted like heaven in a cup.

“So,” Utah said. “What’s the plan?” I glanced at Tony, who looked at me and jerked his head once for me to explain.

“In short, we get on a boat and we head out onto the water,” I said. “We use your super-Spidey daredevil skills to try and get us an in somewhere, and then play it by ear.” I made a face. I liked my plans to have a bit more … plan to them. “Oh. And I’m coming with you.”

“You’re what?”

“She’s coming with you,” Tony said, backing me up. “The FBI aren’t going to send in a provisional agent without some support.”

“As who?”

“As myself,” I said. “I don’t do downhill sports, but I get around.”

“Likes to torture herself, this one,” Tony said. “She did this trail race in California last year - the one that used to be a horse race -”

“The Western States 100,” Utah supplied, looking at me once more, considering.

“First female finisher,” Tony boasted, clapping me on the shoulder. “And she did the one in Africa. And one in the Alps. And a few Ironman triathlons, right?” I nodded.

“I’ve done Kona a few times,” I said. “Some long distance open water swimming too.” I shrugged. “I get some hiking in when I can - a long drive and you’re in some great trail running country.”

“Wait - I think I’ve heard of you,” Utah said, eyes flashing, and I felt myself wanting to blush. _Damn it, you will not blush just because some pretty boy with more guts than sense found out you run long distances fast._ Still, I felt my cheeks despite my best efforts. “The Ghost?”

“Kind of a silly nickname, don’t you think?” I said.

“So the reason there aren’t any pictures of you,” Utah began, and I nodded again .

“Seems a bit silly for an FBI agent to have her picture on magazine covers,” I said. “Low profile’s the way to go. People know who I am in the community, but we don’t tend to stick everything on Youtube. Odds are good I’ll run into a few people out there too.”

Utah just shook his head. “Dude. You’re a legend.”

“No legend here,” I said, getting supremely uncomfortable with the whole thing. “Just skin and bone, muscle and fat. And a willingness to be in pain.”

“It’s an honour,” Utah said, sticking out his hand.

“Enough of that,” I said, but I took his hand anyway, shaking once before he released me. “Let’s get to the car - you can grab a few hours of sleep while we drive and get the boat stocked, and don’t give me crap about helping - you’re jet lagged,” I said when Utah opened his mouth to speak.

“You heard the lady,” Tony said when Utah turned to him. “There’s a reason why this team works so well. Usually, I just listen to Merry.”

I shot Tony the bird, but I smiled as I did it, then turned to head back to the car.

“Merry?” Utah asked.

“Short for Meredith,” Tony explained as the pair fell in behind me. “Only I get to call her that, though. She’ll bite your head off if you do. Or if you reference Lord of the Rings.”

“Right.”


	2. 2

“We need to figure out our relationship,” I said a few hours later, plopping down next to Utah on Tony’s little speedboat as we coasted out of harbour.

I chuckled as Utah did his best impression of a startled puppy.

“Our cover,” I said. “Why we know each other - why we stick together - because we _will_ be sticking together.”

Utah nodded. “I guess siblings is out,” he said.

I gave a nod of my own. “Even if your family history wasn’t all over the web, I know I’ve told a few people I’m an only child, so that could come to bite us both in the ass. So no siblings. Cousins is too much of a stretch.”

I looked out onto the water, seeing the dots of other boats coming to enjoy the massive swell.

“I guess the most obvious thing is that we’re dating,” Utah said, determinedly not looking at me.

I nodded, almost glad he’d suggested it, but annoyed that he’d said it before I could. “That’s the one Agent Pappas and I thought would work best,” I said. “I suggest it’s a semi-long term relationship - six months to a year - long enough that it’s clear it’s not a casual thing.” I didn’t look at Utah as I talked, instead at my hands, which were folded in front of me. “It would fit with anything I’ve said at events. Unless it’s a problem for you?”

Utah barked a laugh, and I glanced over. “I’ve been so busy going through training I haven’t dated anyone in years. Or told anyone about it.” He looked at me, and I determinedly didn’t look away. “How did we meet?”

“Ran into each other training?” I said, still not looking away. “You were hiking, I nearly ran you over coming downhill?”

Utah grinned. “Sure - we were staying at the same hut that night, and I offered to buy you a beer.”

“And I said I should be the one buying you a beer instead,” I agreed, still not looking away. There was something about his eyes, the way he was looking back at me. It kept me transfixed far past when it should have felt awkward.

“And we’ve been together ever since,” Utah said.

I nodded, and in so doing, broke that eye contact. “So, what do I call you?” I asked. “Probably not Utah,” I said, and watched his eyes flicker as I said the name.

“Not Utah,” he said, looking at his hands. “Johnny - or John. I’m not Utah any more.”

“You might need to be,” I said softly. “But ok. Johnny.”

“And what do I call you, Agent Pascal?” Utah - Johnny - asked a moment later, the somber moment over, or at least hidden, for the moment. “Not Merry.”

“Not Merry,” I agreed with a smile. “Finn,” I said. “It’s my middle name.”

“Nice name,” Johnny said. “For the record, I like Meredith too.”

“Me too,” I nodded.

“Have you two finished jawing?” Tony called from the tiller. “Please tell me Merry’s told you you’re dating.”

“Going strong nine months,” Johnny called right back. He glanced at me, a question in his eyes.

I nodded. “Met last June - one of the first good runs of the year,” I put in. Johnny nodded, still looking at me.

“So are you gonna kiss her, kid, or are you just gonna stare at her all day?” Tony said, and Johnny and I both jumped.

I shot Tony the bird.

“I don’t kiss without prior consent, Pappas,” Johnny shot back.

“He’s right, though,” I said. “We should talk about PDA - before we land in the middle of it all.” Those dots were getting bigger, and more boat-shaped.

“Don’t kill me, Agent - Finn -” Johnny began. “But…. You don’t seem the demonstrative type.”

“I’m not,” I said. “In a real relationship, there’s not a whole lot of PDA for me. Some hand holding, sitting close, the occasional kiss on the cheek, that kind of thing. More that we’d always sit next to each other, or move together.” _Stuff that’s hard to fake,_ I thought with an inward groan.

“Sounds about right,” Johnny said. He lifted his arm, eyebrow raised in question, and I slipped underneath it, resting my head on his shoulder as his arm curled around my waist. “That ok?”

I nodded. “Yep.” More than ok, really. It was nice, to have him to lean against, to feel his arm strong around me, to feel wrapped up in someone else again. It had been too long. I felt Johnny move, and then he was pressing a kiss to my hairline.

“And that?”

I turned my own head and pressed my own kiss against his bare shoulder. “Yep,” I said, not having to speak very loudly to have him hear me. “You?”

Johnny nodded, looking down at me.

“Kid - you might wanna put your wetsuit on,” Tony called. “It’s almost showtime!” Johnny let me go, and I sat upright, feeling momentarily cold despite the Mediterranean sun. “You ready, Merry?” Tony continued.

“Born ready,” I called back, unbuttoning the shirt I’d been wearing to reveal my swimsuit.

I didn’t know how to surf, and I wasn’t planning on learning in these waves, so I had on my bikini. Sturdy enough that I could actually run and swim in it, but more flattering than my racing one-piece, the suit was a blue that turned black in the water, with straps that crisscrossed the back and a twist at the center of my bust.

“You wanna kill him?” Tony said as I wandered over to stand next to him.

“Say what?” I asked, putting a hand up to shade my eyes as I looked around. There were ships in shouting distance now, and I could hear pop and dance music floating over the sound of water and engines.

Tony just looked me up and down, then shook his head. “Being around you two is gonna give me a complex.”

“As if we could dent your superlative self esteem,” I scoffed. “How’s it looking?”

“Lots of people, lots of idiots.”

“There’s a difference?” I asked distractedly, still looking at the boats. Everyone was too far away for me to recognize individuals, and I sighed. We were going to have to wait for Johnny to …. Do whatever he was going to do.

“Thoughts on the kid?” Tony asked.

“More serious than I thought - that’s a good thing,” I said. “And he’s motivated. I’ve had worse partners.”

Tony raised an eyebrow at me, and I’d been working with him long enough to read it. _Are you sure?_ that eyebrow said. _We can still back out if you’re not sure._

I shook my head in the negative. “He’s young, and reckless. But not stupid.”

Tony sighed. “Ok. It’s your skin. Make sure it gets back in one piece.”

“Are we ready to roll?” Johnny asked, coming up from below as he did. I watched as he emerged, blonde head and tattooed shoulders first, the rest of his wetsuit hanging low on his hips.

There really wasn’t more than an ounce of fat on him anywhere.

But he was looking at me. And not at my face.

I hid a pleased smile. Tony had been right after all.

“As ready as we’re gonna get,” I said, and watched Johnny’s eyes fly to my face as I started speaking. “The party’s started up here.”

Johnny looked around, and Tony and I looked at each other.

I nodded. _You were right. Thanks._

He hid a smile. _Told you, Merry._

“So what’s the plan?” Johnny said, having done his look around.

“That’s what we’re waiting for you to tell us,” Tony said. “It’s your show, kid.”

Johnny squared his shoulders, and took another look around the water to where the swells were beginning to break.

“Ok. We need to get over there, where the boats are dropping the surfers off.” He started shouldering his wetsuit on, and Tony gunned the engine. I went to Johnny.

“You’ve surfed a wave this big before?” I asked.

He shrugged, getting his other shoulder into the wetsuit, then shrugged again. “I’ve surfed.”

“Reassuring,” I said, grabbing the zipper and pulling it up to the nape of his neck. Johnny went very still, then relaxed as I patted his shoulder, signalling I was done. “Don’t die.”

Johnny half-turned to face me, and grinned. “You saying that as my fake girlfriend or as my partner?”

“Why can’t it be both?” I replied. Johnny’s grin widened.

“Ok,” he said, and raised his hand and whistled sharply. I cursed, putting my hands over my ears in protest as Johnny stooped to grab his surfboard.

“A kiss for luck?” he asked confidently, then looked suddenly unsure. “Unless…” he started.

I put my hands on his shoulders and stood on tiptoe to press a kiss to his cheek, startling even myself with the sudden closeness. “Mission starts now, Johnny,” I whispered.

“I’d say don’t do anything stupid, but I’d be wasting my breath,” I said at a more conversational level. “Good luck.”

“Don’t need luck,” Johnny said, and waved at Tony. “Later, Pappas.” He jumped over the side onto the loading deck, holding a half-shouted conversation with the guy who’d pulled up on a jet ski.

“Think he’s gonna get himself killed?” Tony asked. I jumped. I hadn’t heard him come up.

“I hope not,” I said, watching as the guy on the jet ski sped off and Johnny, holding onto the tow rope, followed. “But it’s Mother Nature. She makes fools of us all.”


	3. Three

I could hear the cheers from the other boats as Johnny and his jetski-guy approached the wave.

And then there were the shouts.

Someone else was aiming for the same wave as Johnny. A half-familiar figure, a head of black hair, another jet ski. I grabbed the binoculars out of Tony’s hands and focused on the other man, ignoring Tony’s protests.

“That’s Bodhi,” I said, shocked. I’d met the man - I didn’t know his last name - in Morocco after the Marathon des Sables a few years prior. “What’s he doing here?”

“Who?” Tony asked.

“Later,” I snapped, as first Bodhi, then Johnny let go of their jetskis and headed for the wave. “This - shit. This isn’t good.”

“Explain.”

“As far as I understand it - it’s one rider per wave. And whoever has the inside line goes. Bodhi thought he had it, obviously Johnny disagreed, and now they’re both surfing the same wave.” I trailed off as first Johnny, then Bodhi disappeared from our view, hidden by the overhanging furl of the wave. My stomach tightened into a knot as I imagined being inside a tunnel of that much sheer power.

“Come on, Johnny,” I said under my breath, trying my best to calmly scan the water for either of the men. “I don't want to be writing a condolence letter today. Come on.”

The wave crested, broke, and our boat rocked, sending the binoculars out of my hand and skidding across the deck.

“Shit.” I went after them, lunging so I could get to them before they disappeared over the side.

“What's going on?” Tony asked as I stepped back next to him and handed him the binoculars.

“They both wiped out,” I said. “Must have done. Now we wait - see if we can find them.” I frowned, still scanning, feeling my stomach beginning to churn, my pulse beginning to rise.

“Not good,” Tony said. “Want to get closer?”

I nodded. “Get me close enough, and I'll get in the water and search myself.” _Idiot_ , I thought at Johnny. _Partners thirty seconds and you disappear on me._ Tony moved the boat gently towards where Johnny and Bodo had disappeared and I headed to the prow, keeping a firm hand on the railing. One agent overboard at a time was more than enough.

It felt like hours, moving forward towards where we'd last seen the pair, winding between boats and jet skis, keeping my eyes peeled.

And then.

Without any ceremony, a head broke the surface. Black hair - Bodhi. And he was supporting someone else - Johnny?

“Bodhi!” I shouted, and he turned, slowly, and I could see when he found me, teeth flashing in a smile.

“Fantasma!” He shouted. “Lend a hand?”

“On my way,” I called back, and turned to Tony, grinning. “I'm going to help Bodhi bring Johnny to the boat, ok? Get us turned around so we can haul him aboard.” It'd take as long to swim Johnny to the boat as it would to move the boat, and I was itching to do something, _anything_ , to help.

I dove over the side and surfaced a few meters away from the boat, reaching Bodhi within a minute.

“Howdy, stranger,” I said, taking one of Johnny’s arms and starting to tow him in the direction of the boat. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Never thought I'd see our Fantasma surfing,” Bodhi replied, his accent still the thick South American one I remembered. “He with you?”

I looked at Johnny, his face propped up on Bodhi’s shoulder. He looked so still - it was a shock, seeing his face relaxed, without any of the drive I'd taken for granted.

“He’s still alive,” Bodhi said, and I realised I hadn't replied to his question. “I can hear his heartbeat.”

I nodded, glancing behind me for the boat, blessedly close now. “Thank you,” I said. “ you saved him, right?”

“Someday you'll have to tell me how you ended up with this idiot,” Bodhi said, and I didn't correct him. Johnny had been an idiot. And Bodhi was the only reason why he was still breathing.

“You got it,” I said, finally able to grab the boat. “Three to come aboard, Tony,” I called.

“I'll keep her steady for you,” Tony called. With a nod at Bodhi and a glance at the still-unconscious Johnny, I let go of Johnny’s arm and pulled myself onto the boat so I was kneeling on the stern.

“Ready?” Bodhi asked, and I nodded, leaning over and grabbing Johnny’s arm, and then his shoulder.

 _Gods, he's heavy, I_ thought, as my fingers struggled for purchase on Johnny’s wetsuit. I tugged, feeling my arms straining, and finally got my arms around his ribcage. Locking my fingers right, and finally feeling the heartbeat Bodhi had been talking about, I leaned backwards, abs screaming as I basically pulled Johnny so that he was lying on top of me.

I heard and felt Bodhi jump aboard, the boat tilting with the added weight. “You ok there, Fantasma?” He asked, crouching next to my head.

I grinned up at him, relief and the remains of the adrenaline rush flooding my system. “Five by five,” I said, releasing one of my hands from where they were still linked around Johnny’s waist to extend to Bodhi. “Good to see you.”

“Same.” Bodhi said, taking my hand and squeezing it once.

“Tine to get you off me,” I told Johnny, who was still out. “Before you crush my ribs.”

“Need some help?” Bodhi asked.

“Nah,” I said, feeling myself start to blush as I realised how we must look, Johnny splayed right on top of me. I decided to lean into it. “I've had enough practice - he's a sleep cuddler.”

I began to wriggle and twist, and managed to extricate myself so I was free and Johnny was on his side. I took a second to look at him, to check his airway was free, that he was still breathing.

“Kid?” Tony asked. “All ok back there?”

“Yep,” I said, tearing my eyes away from Johnny’s face. “Johnny’s still out, though.”

“We've got a doc on our boat,” Bodhi offered.

“Wait, really?” I turned back to Bodhi.

Bodhi quirked an eyebrow at me.

“Sure.” He jerked his head at Tony.

I nodded. “Yeah. Tell him where to go - I'm not gonna leave Johnny. Hang on.” I saw Bodhi look at Johnny speculatively, and I wondered whether he'd recognised Johnny. “Tony, our stowaway’s a friend of mine. With a doctor. Tony, Bodhi. Bodhi, Tony.”

Bodhi put a hand on my shoulder, then went over to confer with Tony. A few seconds later, and the engine started with a rumble, and we started off in a new direction.

“You'd better wake up, ok?” I told Johnny softly. As if he'd heard me, Johnny coughed up some water, rolling partially to his front.

“Oh no you don't,” I said, grabbing his shoulder and shifting him so he was on his side once more. “No dying on me. Especially when you've deprived me of the opportunity of telling you how much of an idiot you actually are.”


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi's boat isn't so much a boat as it is a yacht....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people of Ao3 - sorry for being dormant this long... life, you know.   
> In any event, I'm planning on making the concerted effort to post every day until this story is done, or until the month of November hits (I'll be taking a month off fanfic for NaNo). 
> 
> Hope you continue to enjoy, despite my lackadaisical posting schedule!

Bodhi’s boat was insane. No - not a boat, but a yacht. And it wasn’t Bodhi’s yacht, either… The yacht was owned by some Algerian rich guy called Al Fariq, who was also sponsoring Bodhi and his friends in whatever they were doing. I logged the information and the questions that followed away for later examination - I had more important things to do. Like make sure my partner kept breathing.

I followed the two men carrying Johnny into the ship, still in my swimsuit, dripping seawater all over the pristine surfaces. One of the men was called Roach, the other’s name I had missed. Tony was playing hired gun and talking with Bodhi and whoever else he could manage.

Johnny was dumped efficiently, if not supremely carefully, onto a bunk, and the man who’d followed us began to examine Johnny.

“So who are you?” Roach asked me. He wasn't quite rude, but he wasn't quite polite either.

A friend of Bodhi’s,” I said. “He usually calls me Fantasma.”

“The Ghost?” The other man, a blond even taller and broader than Johnny put in.

I shrugged. “That's what they call me.” I extended a hand. “My name’s Meredith. This idiot is Johnny.”

“Idiot is right,” Roach said. “Bodhi had the line.”

I hummed in nonanswer and turned back to the giant, taking a second look. “Hang on - weren't you at Barkley a few years ago?” I asked.

He grinned. “Yep. You haven't been back since.”

I shrugged. “Work. Doing other things.” We’d been breaking up a smuggling ring in Sicily the year before, stuck in a briefing cycle with Homeland the year before that.

“She's the one that did Barkley in 45 hours,” the giant told Roach.

“And you only did - what did you call it - a fun run?”

“Hey, a fun run’s still a life achievement - that's sixty miles you're talking,” I protested. As I talked, I kept an eye on Johnny and the doctor, who straightened and came over.

“He should regain consciousness in a few hours,” the doc said. “It doesn't sound like there's much fluid in his lungs, if any, but if he wakes up in distress, let me know.” He looked at us. “Someone should stay with him, in any case.”

“That would be me,” I said.

“You should be at the party,” the giant protested.

I shook my head. “My idiot boyfriend, my problem. I'm not going to ask anyone else to babysit him for me.” I smiled. “Besides - I've never been one for parties.”

The giant looked at Roach, who looked completely content to leave us both here in this bunk. Which wouldn't be the best for our mission, admittedly, but there was no way I was leaving my rookie partner on his own while he was passed out.

“Let's carry him to the top deck,” the giant suggested. “Then Meredith can be part of the party and still look after him.”

“Are you crazy?” Roach asked. The giant just looked at Roach.

“You know what Bodhi would say,” he said.

I looked between the pair. I knew Bodhi had some level of charisma, some leadership that drew people to him - he'd never been alone in Morocco - but this suggested something else, some deeper tie.

Maybe these were the people we were looking for?

“If you want to get back to the party, and Thor here is set on getting Johnny some fresh air, I'll help carry,” I told Roach.

Thor chuckled. “I see why he likes her,” he commented. “Come on, ghost lady - let's see how strong you really are.”

“I couldn't bench you, but I do ok,” I joked back, suddenly right at home as Thor and I moved to the bed.

“Top or bottom?” Thor asked.

“Like I said,” I began, already smiling. “His ass is mine.” Thor let out a roar of a laugh, and I even heard Roach chuckle.

“Come on, then,” Roach said, and he and I both took a leg, and, on the count of three, we lifted.

 

It took a while to get through the massed humanity on the main deck level, but we finally managed, dropping Johnny on a bench on the top deck.

“Drink?” Roach asked as I settled next to Johnny in the rapidly cooling evening breeze.

“Gin and tonic?” I asked. Normally I wouldn't. Not on duty. But undercover was undercover. And nothing showed trust like asking someone to fetch you a drink. “And some water.”

Roach nodded and disappeared. Thor hung around, looking from me to Johnny. “You ok up here?”

“Yeah,” I said, glancing at Johnny to my left. “We’ll be fine. Thank you for your help. All of you.”

“Bodhi’s too noble for his own good,” Thor shrugged.

I frowned. “Well, I’m not complaining. I know he has this thing about not owing people, but I owe him one.”

“Who do you owe?” The man himself was coming up the stairs, a beer in one hand and a clear drink in the other.

“You,” I said. “And don't say anything. I do.”

Bodhi shook his head and sat on my free side, extending the drink to me. “Gin, right?”

I nodded and accepted the drink. “Thank you.” I clinked my glass against his bottle. “To old friends showing up at the best of times,” I said.

“Old friends,” Bodhi agreed, taking a pull from his bottle. I took my own sip, the juniper of the tonic hitting my taste buds with its usual kick.

We sat in silence for a minute, Bodhi gazing out over the boat to the ocean beyond. I watched him for a moment, then found my attention drifting to Johnny, still passed out next to me. I watched his eyelids flutter, casting shadows on his cheek. Almost in spite of myself, I found my hand brushing over his cheek and carding over his hair. Johnny leaned into the gesture, and I immediately felt guilty. Johnny hadn't consented to this, to me stroking his hair while he was passed out. Even if it was part of the cover, I felt… guilty. I should have more control.

I frowned as I pulled my hand away.

“Worried about him?” Bodhi asked softly.

“I wonder how long he’ll take to wake up,” I replied, still watching Johnny.

“He's got you to wake up for - it can't be long now,” Bodhi replied.

I shook my head. “That's a nice thought.” A breeze blew across the deck, and I shivered. It was a little cold to be sitting around in nothing more than a bikini.

“Cold?” Bodhi shifted, and, suddenly he was pulling off his hoodie and placing it around my shoulders.

“Oh,” I managed in my surprise. “Thanks.” I took the hoodie off my shoulders and put it on properly, snuggling into the skin-warm fabric. “I guess I should have brought something from Tony’s boat.”

Bodhi shook his head at me. “I don’t think you were thinking of yourself, ‘Tasma,” he said. “Too worried about him.” He jerked his beer bottle. “Is that who I think it is?”

“Who do you think it is?” I asked.

“Johnny Utah,” Bodhi made a face. “Used to be great, fearless, cocky - then his best friend died, and he vanished.”

“That’s him,” I said, suddenly wishing Johnny was awake. I was going to bungle his life story, and he was going to have to go with it. I definitely wished I’d had time to do more than just read his one-sheet bio. “Met him about nine months ago. We’ve been together, more or less, ever since.” My gaze landed on Johnny once more, watching his chest rise and fall. It was getting easy to pretend I was his other half. Perhaps too easy.

_I hope things don’t change once he actually wakes up._

“More or less?” Bodhi asked.

I shrugged, looking over at Bodhi. “Things take time to settle. I’m sure both of us would have different ideas of when we started dating properly.”

Bodhi looked down at his beer. “I’m glad you have someone,” he said finally, almost sadly.

“As if you don’t have people knocking at your door,” I joked, sticking a gentle elbow into his ribs. Bodhi was as handsome as Johnny was, in a completely different way. Where Johnny joked and smiled, Bodhi brooded and wore his intensity openly. Both drew you in.

It didn’t hurt that both had jawlines sharp enough to cut, athlete’s bodies, and eyes deep enough to drown in.

“Fewer than you’d think,” Bodhi said.

I scoffed even as Roach came up the stairs with another gin.

He looked at us, Bodhi, Johnny, and I, sitting there, and chuckled.

I raised my glass, blushing. “Sorry, Roach,” I said.

He shook his head and downed half of the gin destined for me. “Should have known. No worries, ghost lady. Bodhi.” He nodded and went back down the stairs.

“You’ve gotta tell me what you’re up to these days,” I told Bodhi. “I haven’t heard anything from you since Morocco.”

“I haven’t heard anything about you, either,” Bodhi said, smiling.

“That’s because you haven’t been listening,” I told him. “I’ve done my usual. Leadville, a few races here, one up in England. A few open-water swims.” I grinned. “Besides. I enjoy not being noticed.”

“So do I.” I shook my head at him. If he wasn’t going to spill now, I didn’t really have any conversational gambits to make. Not without drinking more than I ought and leaving Johnny. Further interrogation would have to wait until my partner woke up.

A shout rose from the lower decks, and Bodhi got up to check what it was.

“I should probably-“ he started, and I waved at him.

“Go - go have fun. Do what you need to do,” I said, raising my glass. “I’m good here.”

Bodhi raised an eyebrow. “If you want someone else to baby-sit, let me know. You deserve to have a good time, too.”

“I’m having a wonderful time up here,” I said. “But thanks, Bodhi. For everything.”

Bodhi just smiled and disappeared down the stairs.


	5. Five

I awoke suddenly, but silently. Awareness came in giant leaps. I was on Bodhi’s yacht. I was half-lying on someone - I could feel the mix of skin and fabric under my cheek, and I felt my eyelids wanting to snap open, to check exactly who I had been sleeping on. 

But no. There were voices, conversational, but low. 

“-meet in Paris,” someone was saying. I felt the person I was lying on tense as he - probably he - also woke. I had to know who I was lying on. I let my eyes open, just a little bit, and I looked at tanned skin, a few foreshortened tatoos, blonde hair. So it was Johnny. 

Who was also, from the tension in the abs underneath me, awake. And probably about to see who was lying on him. Which would take far more motion than opening an eyelid. 

Time to wake up. 

I opened my eyes all the way and blinked, moving my head and raising it. Bodhi looked over in our direction from where he’d been chatting with Roach and Thor. I gave him a sleepy smile, then levered myself off of Johnny, eyes flying to his face I see if he truly was awake. 

Blue eyes stared back into my brown ones. 

“Hey,” I said, pausing right above his face. “Welcome back.”

Johnny’s face stretched into a smile. “What a way to wake up,” he said, without needing any of the reset time Id been prepared to give him to slip back into the mission. His arm lifted, and a hand pushed some of my hair behind my ear and stayed there, effectively cupping my cheek in his palm. “What happened?” 

I frowned at him, even as I instinctively leaned into his hand. “You tried to surf a monster wave and wiped out. Bodhi saved your life.”

“Bodhi?” Johnny frowned. 

“Old friend,” I said, starting to wish for privacy so I could tell Johnny what was going on, what I suspected. 

“Ok,” Johnny said after a minute, and his thumb traced absentmindedly over my cheekbone. “He one of those people?” Johnny’s eyes flickered to the other side of the deck, and I nodded once. “Guess I should say thanks.”

“Maybe.” Johnny’s dry tone had me smiling again. I had to remind myself that we were acting, that this wasn't real. 

But it felt natural. To touch him, to have him touch me. 

_This is probably a really bad thing,_ I thought. _But we’re less likely to get our cover blown, so that's something._

“Ok,” Johnny said, “I should get up now.” His hand dropped from my cheek, bracing instead on the bench. 

“Want a hand?” I asked, but Johnny was already halfway to sitting. 

“Where are we?” Johnny asked, looking around. I could see him paying as much attention to Thor, Roach and Bodhi as to the sea around us, but he was being subtle about it. 

“Off the coast of Nice,” Bodhi said. “We’ve been moored about half an hour,” he said, eyes flickering to me, then returning his attention back to Johnny, who was staring back at him, eyes bright. 

“You rode the wave,” Johnny said, looking for all the world like an excited puppy.

“He almost did,” Roach said, bad mood in evidence once again. 

Johnny’s face grew somber. “Thank you,” he said more seriously. “I owe you one.”

“No, you don't,” Bodhi said. “It was my choice.”

I could feel Johnny wanting to protest, so I slid closer, brushing my arm with his. He turned his head to glance at me. I shook my head once, saying _I've got it. I talked to him. I'll tell you later._

And somehow, Johnny managed to understand some of that, because he dropped it. 

“I know you,” Thor said suddenly. Both Johnny’a head and mine flipped to Thor. “You're Utah.”

“I was,” Johnny said, and I only realised how relaxed he'd been as Johnny tensed. I continued my lean into him as a show of silent support. But it was important for Johnny to not just be my hanger on here. No one would believe it, apart from anything else. “You're Roach, right?” He asked the still scowling man. “You're a legend, man - what's a moto guy doing here?”

“Could ask you the same question,” Roach replied. I sighed inwardly. It looked like Roach didn't like anyone much. And that went double for people that stole waves. Although Roach wasn't a surfer. So perhaps it was stealing Bodhi’s wave. 

Bodhi ignored the beginnings of the testosterone war. 

“Your man’s around here somewhere,” he told Johnny. “Seems to be having fun.”

“He's surrounded by free booze and pretty women,” I put in. “Tony’s having the time of his life.”

“And you're here?” Johnny asked, turning to me. 

“You know I'm not a party animal,” I said, shrugging. We were still close enough that my shrugging brushed his shoulder. “Besides - didn't know when you were going to wake up. Idiot.”

The last word came out with both more venom and more fondness than I was expecting, and I saw Bodhi raise his eyebrows. 

“Want to see the party now, Tasma?” He offered. “Now Utah’s awake?”

I glanced at Johnny. It'd be a good move, logistically, to get Bodhi to tell me more. But it felt… odd. As if I wasn't agreeing to just follow Bodhi. 

“All right,” I said. “But I reserve the right to retreat if necessary.” I stood and looked back at Johnny. “Wanna come?” 

He looked at me, at Bodhi, then back at me. I had no idea what he was thinking. After a long moment, he shook his head, cracking a swift smile. “I'll slow you down.”

I frowned. “You ok?” My hand flew up to check his forehead, but I stopped it halfway. Johnny caught my hand as it started to fall once more, holding my gaze as he pressed a kiss to the pulse point on the underside of my wrist. 

“I'm just fine,” he said, in answer to my question, and had I imagined it, or had his voice dropped. 

He let go of my hand, and I tried my best to glare at him. That wasn't usually the kind of thing I enjoyed. But with Johnny, and him looking at me like that….

“Obviously,” I said as drily as I could manage. “Please try not to die again.”

He chuckled as I walked away, and there was a small smile that kept playing across my face as I followed Bodhi down the steps and into the party proper. 


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi chats with Merry, and Johnny does something stupid. Again.

Bodhi said something as I followed him through the crowd on the main deck, but what with the music and the people shouting, I barely caught a word in three.

Fed up, I put a hand on Bodhi’s shoulder, making him turn towards me. I pointed at my ear and made a face, the universal symbol for ‘whatever you’re saying, I’m not hearing.’

He grinned and ushered me off the main deck to the covered section of the yacht, nodding at a man drinking with a bevy of bikini-clad women as we passed.

“That's Al Fariq. He owns this boat. Funds us.”

 _Funds you to do what?_ I wondered.

I nodded back at Al Fariq, whose eyes had followed me as we walked past. “Lovely guy,” I muttered as his eyes tracked what was most definitely not my face.

Bodhi saw my expression and his eyes darted back to Al Fariq. “Come on,” he said, moving on from where we’d paused. “There's something I want to show you.”

I followed Bodhi into the bowels of the ship, fingers absentmindedly playing with the sleeves of the hoodie I was still wearing.

 _Maybe this isn't the best move,_ I thought. _Johnny’s on his own, and who knows if Bodhi’s even part of the crew of thieves._

 _But he’s my best lead,_ I argued back. _And something isn’t quite right. I can’t put my finger on it, but it’s there._

Bodhi led me through a stateroom, past an enormous bed that was begging to be jumped on, and through to the stern of the ship. On this lower level, you could feel the waves breaking, smell the surf and the wind. I closed my eyes briefly as I leaned on the rail, enjoying the moment. You didn’t get this kind of thing in the Bureau often.

An abrupt splash off to my right made my eyes spring open, and I craned over the side past Bodhi to try and see what was happening.

“Sam,” he sighed, looking that direction himself.

“Who?”

“Samsara,” he said, standing straight so I could see the head in the water, and just in time for me to see a familiar form dive in after her.

“And Johnny,” I sighed. I remembered Samsara - she was the adopted daughter of Ozaki, the madman whose ideas the unsubs were following. I’d met her at the same time as Bodhi, and then a few times since. She seemed nice enough - most definitely a free spirit, a follower of her father’s eco-warrior ideals. And she was absolutely beautiful.

My stomach twisted, and I had to forcibly remind myself that Johnny and I weren’t actually dating.

Except that, for all intents and purposes, we were. At least, to the world at large. I forced myself to remain impassive.

“He doesn’t deserve you,” Bodhi said suddenly.

“What?” I sincerely doubted that’s what Bodhi had dragged me out here to say. _Damn you, Johnny. For putting me in this spot and for side-tracking Bodhi._

“Utah.” Bodhi seemed about as impressed with Johnny as I was at that moment. “He doesn’t deserve you.”

“The way you talk sometimes,” I said, trying to buy some time, “You’re gonna give a girl ideas, Bodhi.” Maybe I could play this to my advantage. If Bodhi thought Johnny was the cheater type, if Johnny played into that, if the group thought they could separate us, they might give us more information.

“Maybe I should,” Bodhi said, and even though I’d invited the suggestion, the confirmation still startled me.

I shook my head at him, but I smiled as I did it. “I’m with Johnny,” I told him. “You know I don’t screw around.” There was no way I was going to take Bodhi up on his offer. Even if my fake boyfriend was going after a pretty face. Even if it was a fake relationship. Cheating was simply so far out of the range of possibility for me that I didn’t give it a second thought.

Ok. Perhaps one second’s thought.

“Even if he does screw around?” Bodhi was looking at me intently.

“I also don’t go throwing every accusation I possibly have out there,” I said gently. I didn’t want it to sound as if I was angry with Bodhi. “I have to trust Johnny, until he gives me reason not to.” I left the statement a bit weak, a bit ambiguous, as if that was the most I could say without lying.

“I - “ Bodhi started, then stopped. “You would not appreciate that.”

I grinned. “Whatever you’re thinking, probably not.” I nudged Bodhi with my shoulder. “So. What were you going to tell me, before we were so rudely interrupted?”

Bodhi looked out over the side for a moment.

“Do you ever notice how beautiful it all is?” he asked.

“The sea?” I asked, not quite knowing where he was going with all this.

“The sea, the mountains. Mother Nature.”

“All the time.” I looked out to sea as well, watching the horizon melt into the waves. “There’s a reason I turned down an opportunity to go work in New York.”

“In the city?” Bodhi looked surprised.

I nodded. “I don’t think I’d do well there.” It had been a promotion, after a big drug bust Tony and I had handled, almost two years ago now. A big office, a pay rise. It had been prestigious, and everyone had thought I was nuts to turn it down. But I fit here, in France, working with Tony. I’d been loath to leave, and I still was.

“You would wither,” Bodhi said firmly, resolutely. I heard a laugh from over the side. Apparently Johnny and Sam were having fun. “But even this place - the sea - it’s dying.”

I frowned. “Dying?”

“We’re killing our mother,” Bodhi said, voice as passionate as I’d ever heard it. “The Earth - who has done so much for us, who give us such bounties and wonders and challenges - we take her for granted.”

“Given,” I said. “But dying?”

“You really trust humanity?” Bodhi turned to face me, scanning my face for my reaction.

I shrugged. “I trust us to do both wonderful and awful things,” I said. “Just as human nature isn’t all good, I don’t believe it’s all bad, either. And there’s enough of a biological sense of keeping the planet alive for our progeny that I think we’ll be ok.”

Bodhi shook his head. “You were always optimistic.”

“I’ll be dead long after,” I said. “And the way I’m going, progeny aren’t exactly going to be an issue. So I enjoy what I have while I have it.”

“No children with Utah?” Bodhi asked.

“I wish you’d stop calling him that,” I said, avoiding the question. It was far too personal. Not something I’d discuss with a close friend, let alone an acquaintance as distant as Bodhi.

“But if something could be done,” Bodhi continued, changing the subject. Or changing it back, I wasn’t sure. “If you could do something that would leave a mark, while doing what you loved, and giving back at the same time. Would you do it?”

“Of course.” I didn’t need to think about that one.

“If it was dangerous?”

“Define dangerous.” I grinned.

“To yourself?”

“Probably.”

“To others?”

My mouth twisted. “Probably not. I don’t risk other’s lives if I can help it.”

Bodhi was looking at me again, searching my eyes for something, and I was looking right back, deciding whether or not this was the pitch. Giving back, doing what I loved - that sounded a bit like what the un-subs had been doing. If considered in the correct light, of course.

But… Unless he came out and said it, there was nothing I could report back to Tony. Gut feelings weren’t great for arrest warrants.

“There’s something you might be interested in,” he said finally. “If you can make it to Paris tomorrow.”

“In Paris?” Bodhi had turned back to the sea. “Really, you’re not going to give me more than that?”

“Tomorrow evening,” he said. “I’m sorry. I can’t tell you without talking to the others.”

“I don’t know,” I said, happier being reticent as Bodhi pushed. “I’d need to think about it.”

“Of course.” It was Bodhi’s turn to be blasé. “I’ll make sure you have my number.” I could see his face twist briefly before he continued. “And…. If you think Johnny can be trusted, you can bring him, too.”

I shook my head, not willing to touch that subject, not with Johnny and Sam still splashing around to our right. “I’ll…let you know?” I wasn’t sure how to do that.

“A half a kilometre north of the Gare du Nord,” Bodhi said. “There are warehouses there - we’ll be in the north-most one until midnight.”

“Ok.” That kind of direction wasn’t that unusual in certain parts of the adventurers circles I frequented. Loose directions to test people even as you welcomed them into the fold. It was a means of bringing people closer as much as anything else. A rite of passage. A rush of wind blew through even the hoodie I was wearing. “I think I’ll get a top up,” I said, shaking my glass, which by this point was ice water as much as anything else.

“Enjoy the party,” Bodhi said, leaning his hip on the railing and watching me leave.

“I’ll do my best,” I said with a twist of my mouth. “You’ll probably find me on that top deck if you need me.”

And with my head swimming with the new information, I wound my way back to the main deck to rendezvous with Tony and decide exactly what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out I have way more written than I've posted... (still not sure how that happened). If anyone's reading this, do you have an opinion on posting schedule? I should (hopefully) have some time to write this month, so would you prefer daily chapters, with the knowledge that at some point, my posting will catch up with my writing, or weekly, where I can probably avoid that gap?


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry briefs Tony.

“Where’s Boy Wonder?” Tony asked me, as we grabbed drinks, Tony for himself and the lovely lady he’d been talking to, me - well, I was just going through the motions. The gin was already going to my head, and I didn’t really feel the need to get even more tipsy on a boat full of people I didn’t know.

“Swimming with a pretty girl,” I said, jerking my head overboard. “She’s a mutual friend of Bodhi’s and mine.” I continued as Tony’s eyebrows shot to his receding hairline. “And she’s Ono Ozaki’s adopted daughter - her name’s Samsara - Sam.”

“He still shouldn’t-“ Tony started, but I elbowed him to shut him up.

“Don’t even,” I said, suddenly very much exhausted with my babysitting detail. “I got that already from Bodhi, thank you very much.”

“Seems like he’s taking better care of you than the kid,” Tony said.

“I can take care of myself, you wanker.” I swatted at Tony, moving behind the bar myself and making myself a very weak gin and tonic and grabbing the whiskey and the rum and coke for Tony.

Tony had the grace to look ashamed. “You can, at that,” he agreed.

“Besides,” I said with a quick, mostly surreptitious glance to make sure no one was paying too much attention. “Having the others think there might be a wedge to drive between us isn’t a bad thing.”

“You think that Bodhi likes you?”

I considered that for a minute, wondering. The looks, the way he really hadn’t liked Johnny, what he’d said earlier. It fit. I shrugged.

“I’m wearing his hoodie,” I said. “Odds are good.” Another shrug. “I need to get to Paris by tomorrow night - make that tonight, actually.” I glanced at the sky, sure it was already past midnight. I yawned. “I’m too old for this shit. And too warm.”

Now I was down in the mass of people, I was starting to sweat under Bodhi’s hoodie. Enough was enough. I passed Tony his drinks and waved him away, making my way to the edge of the boat to lean over the railing.

I was tired. I could admit that to myself, now, as I let the breeze ruffle my hair, take my body temperature down so I was comfortable again. I’d been up since 5am, had done my normal run up and down the Seine, all the way from my house in the south to the center of Paris and back, into work, where Tony and I had put in a good half day of work on a human trafficking case we were working with Interpol before we got called in to deal with Utah.

Johnny Utah, whose head I could just barely see off the stern, swimming with Samsara. I glowered. I wasn’t proud, but I glowered.

It was only fair, I told myself. If this was real, I’d be annoyed that Johnny had chosen to spend time with Samsara and not with me. And besides - he was just getting off a near-drowning - did Sam even have the muscle mass to rescue him if something went wrong?

I sighed. I was being an idiot. Whether or not the relationship was real, I was being an idiot. And Sam didn’t deserve my jealous snark.

_I just hope he’s actually trying to get information from her, instead of just hitting on the pretty girl._

I had no idea which of the options was more likely.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You requested, I comply! (well, Kyla requested, I comply)... Hopefully this will get me to write more quickly! Sorry the chapter's a bit short, but it should be longer tomorrow!


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team make their way back to Paris.

Something nudged my shoulder, and I awoke with a start, slamming my head against the car window.

I cursed inwardly as my eyes opened, situational awareness flooding in, my head strobing red and yellow as I came fully awake.

It was morning, the sunlight glaring in through the car’s windows making me squint.

We were in Tony’s car. Tony was driving.

Johnny was next to me in the back seat, looking simultaneously amused and concerned.

“What the hell?” I asked.

“We’re almost in Paris,” Johnny said. “Pappas told me to wake you.”

“I didn’t think he’d make you brain yourself,” Tony put in from the front. “You ok, Merry?”

“Not much in here to break,” I snarked, levering myself fully upright and watching the familiar streets of the Quartier Latin pass by. I slid my legs off of Johnny’s lap - he must have levered them there himself, as I definitely didn’t remember doing it. I wondered how asleep I must have been, to let him move me without waking up. It was worrying, how Utah didn’t seem to set off any of my inbuilt danger alarms. It was more worrying that I wasn’t more concerned about it. “I’m fine. I slept the entire way?”

Johnny nodded. “You fell asleep fifteen minutes from Nice, haven’t woken up since.”

“Did Tony fill you in?” I asked him. It had been almost 3am when we’d gotten back ashore and amidst the goodbyes, see you soon’s, and keeping our charade intact, I’d still been too annoyed with Johnny to fill him in while trying to keep myself awake.

Another nod. “We’re headed to the Gare du Nord,” he said. “Bodhi said he’d let you and me in. How’d you manage that, by the way?”

I shrugged. “He’s an old friend - I met him after a race a year ago. We got to talking.” I glanced down. I was still wearing Bodhi’s sweatshirt. “I need to change before the meet. Swinging by the office?” As much as the sweatshirt was comfortable, going to a meet still dressed in Bodhi’s clothes and a bikini was… not a message I wanted to send.

Tony nodded. “That’s the plan.”

“Good.” I returned my attention to Johnny. “And you? How’d you get on last night?”

Johnny actually blushed. I’d thought he was too tan to manage it, but his cheeks definitely darkened as he ducked his head.

“I shouldn’t have done that,” he said. “Sorry.”

“Explain.” This I wanted to hear.

“If you talked to Bohdi, he probably thought - hey, is that…” He trailed off, staring at my chest. Well, at the oversized sweatshirtI was still wearing.

“You’re right, and yes, it’s his,” I said. “Now we’ve established that you put me in a fairly shitty position, albeit one we can exploit, tell me what you learned from Sam.”

“She told me more about Ozaki,” Johnny said, “Did you know she’s his adopted daughter? And about how Bodhi knew Ozaki…. We just swam - she was showing me the reef, talking about nature, about how it’s fragile, that kind of thing.”

I shook my head. Useless. I knew most of that. “Tony?”

“What are you thinking, Merry?” he asked. “Two halves against the middle?”

“Then why would I bring him to the meet? If I think he’s cheating on me, I don’t trust him, and I don’t think I can play _that_ dumb.” I shot back. “Johnny - you need to tell me the truth - did you kiss her? Flirt with her? More?”

“What?”

“I don’t care, either way,” I said, barging over his protests. _Liar. Not that he needs to know that. Or that my feelings have any bearings on this case._ Because I was somewhat startled to realise that I did care what he did with this fake relationship of ours.

Not that it mattered. Not that any of it was real, anyway.

“What you did makes a difference to what we do next, how we play the next meet. So what exactly happened?”

“Exactly what I said!” Utah snapped, then closed his eyes, taking a breath through his nose, trying to calm himself down.

“Listen,” he said, eyes still closed, “I realise you have no reason to trust me. I showed up yesterday out of the blue, I screwed up twice - I almost drowned, and I went off with Sam. But you can trust me.” He eyes flickered open and flashed to mine. “I know. Just words, right?” My half-smile mirrored his, reflexive to the degree that I didn’t even realise I’d done it until my mouth had moved.

“But all Sam and I did was talk. She might have been angling for more, but I’m with you.” He looked away, and it was only as our eye contact broke that I realised we’d been staring at each other. “At least, that’s the cover. I’m not about to blow that my first time out.”

I kept studying Johnny, watching his expression change, every twitch of his eyebrow, every flicker of his hands.

“Fine,” I said finally, not finding anything that made me wary of him. Well, more wary of him than I already was. “So we’re the committed couple.” I tugged at the sweatshirt. “I suppose it’s time for me to admit that Bodhi seemed interested in me last night. We overheard you two hitting the water,” I nodded at Johnny, who was suddenly rather tense in the seat next to me. “And he asked me whether or not I was worried, or why I was with you, or something to that effect.”

“And you have the ne-” he started.

“I told him I was with you, and that I trusted you,” I said, which shut him up. “At least, until you gave me reason not to.” I debated saying the next bit, then decided to play teacher. It was Johnny’s first assignment, after all. “I didn't know what you were doing, so I decided to keep my options open. By saying that, I could either keep solidarity with you, or play the jilted girlfriend, or some combination of the two - either way, both options give me an in with Bodhi.”

Johnny was nodding. “Ok. So. How do we play this?”

“First, we get you both changed,” Tony said, speaking up for the first time. “If you’re playing happy couple, Merry needs to lose the sweatshirt.”

“I have one you can borrow,” Johnny said. “In my go bag.”

I shook my head, trying to hide a smile. Johnny could be sweet. Or protective. I wasn’t quite sure which was which at this point. Either way, it was funny.

“She’ll wear her own,” Tony said. “No need to make too bold a statement with that.” I could hear the grin in his voice, even if I couldn’t see it.

“I’ll swing past home,” I said. “I have some gear that should work for Johnny, although I’ll get you a requisition list for him too.” Who knew what we were getting into, and it was best to be prepared for all eventualities.

“You aren’t going to blow our budget, are you?” Tony asked with a grin. Last time I’d had Tony requisition something, it had been Paris Fashion Week, and he’d mistaken Hermit for Hermes. We’d spent a week trying to return a custom hiking backpack…

I shook my head at him. “Not this time. It should all be second-hand anyway. First-line FBI gear is distinctive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So normally I wouldn't do this, but, if anyone's reading this, send up a flare? A comment, a kudos, please? so I don't feel like I'm screaming out into the void...


	9. Nine

A few hours later, night had fallen and Johnny and I were walking towards a fairly shady-looking warehouse half a kilometre from the Gare du Nord. We’d only tried two warehouses so far, but I had a good feeling about this one.

Then I spotted Thor, who was lounging on a handy piece of bent sheet metal, smoking something or other. Then the scent of skunk hit my nose, and I had to stop my nose from wrinkling. I _hated_ the smell of weed.

“Madame Fantôme,” Thor said. “And sidekick.”

Next to me, I felt Johnny tense, although he didn’t say anything. _Thank goodness._

“Ghost Lady!” Roach came from the darkened entrance to the warehouse. “Boss said you’d be coming.”

“He did?” I raised an eyebrow. “He was more certain than I was, then.”

“He didn’t mention you’d have company.” Johnny stepped up so he was level with me.

“Bodhi knew I’d be here,” he said.

“Let them in,” Thor said, “It wouldn’t be the first time he did something stupid.”

Johnny and I exchanged a glance, then walked forwards, past Thor and Roach and into the darkness.

It turned out we weren’t headed into the warehouse at all. That access was blocked off, so we headed down a set of stairs, footsteps echoing dully on the concrete surrounding us.

Two stories down, and the steps widened, leading to what had once been the beginnings of an underground parking structure. There were people at the bottom, and noises I definitely recognised.

At the sound of a fist hitting flesh, I froze, and my arm shot out, stopping Johnny from going any further.

Footsteps sounded behind us, and I glanced back. Thor and Roach had followed us.

_Friendly._

I could see the forms of two men, both shirtless, fighting a hundred yards away. Other men milled around, beers or cigarettes in hand, unconcerned. I couldn’t see Bodhi, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t there. I was the only woman in the building. Not rare, but not pleasant either. I started cataloguing exits and people, heart starting to race as the adrenaline kicked in.

Johnny’s hand wound its way into mine, the one I still had extended in front of him and squeezed, once. I glanced at him, and he quirked an eyebrow at me, tilting his head backwards at Thor and Roach. I smirked.

_Message received. Into the breach we go._

Hand in hand, we continued down the stairs, and I felt the smirk remaining on my face as the nearer men looked up. By wordless agreement, Johnny and I continued past the smokers and the drinkers, towards the fighting pair. As we got closer, I recognised one of them - a dark-haired man who’d been on the boat - one of Bodhi’s.

“You’re here.” Bodhi stepped out from behind a pillar, and the fighters stopped.

“You sound surprised,” I said. I watched Bodhi’s eyes flicker to where I still held Johnny’s hand and back to my face, watched his face set that little bit harder.

“I’m glad you’re here,” he said to me, then turned his attention to Johnny. “Utah.”

“Bodhi,” he replied evenly.

“Why are you here?” Bodhi asked Johnny. He stepped forward, continuing until he was right in front of us.

“I’m looking for answers,” was Johnny’s rather opaque response. _It does have the virtue of being true, though. And it’s always best to lie with the truth._

“Are you?” Bodhi moved to stand in front of Johnny. There was some kind of macho posturing going on, but I wasn’t quite sure over what. And the more suspicious Bodhi grew of Johnny, the more suspicious I grew of him - whether or not Bodhi fancied me as a romantic prospect, this level of distrust for a project was very strange. Unless said project was also highly illegal.

“And because Finn’s here.” Johnny was still holding my hand. I was half-tempted to let go of my grip, to let him have his right hand back, but now was scarcely the time.

“Why do you call her Finn, anyway?” Bodhi asked.

“Because she asked me to,” Johnny smirked. The unasked question was clear. _She’s never asked you to?_

This was getting ridiculous.

“Bodhi. Johnny.” I let go of Johnny’s hand and stepped half-way between them, facing Bodhi. Only half-way, that’s how close they were standing, and even so, I felt the heat of Bodhi at my front and Johnny at my back.

Bodhi’s eyes held Johnny’s then dropped to mine, chin lowering just a bit so he could actually see me.

“Enough.” I held Bodhi’s gaze.

“What, your boy can’t take care of himself?” Bodhi asked.

 _Shit._ I felt Johnny puff himself up behind me, and realised the situation had suddenly got more complicated. If this went south, I might be pulling Johnny out and we might both be headed straight to a hospital. And I hated hospitals.

“Not at all.” I stepped back to my former place, but let Johnny keep both hands free, instead putting one hand on his shoulder. “I’m not a babysitter. I trust him. So the question really is this: do you trust my judgement?”

Bodhi looked at me, then at Johnny, then back to me. “Trust, but verify,” he said finally, slipping off the leather jacket he’d been wearing and tossing it at the fighter I’d recognised. Johnny shrugged off his flannel shirt and passed it to me with a rather savage grin.

 _You idiot,_ I wanted to say. _You’re going to get into a fight with Bodhi? What is that going to solve? Are you going to be best buds just because you spill each other’s blood?_

_What is it with men and fighting…._

I took the shirt, shaking my head.

“You’re both idiots,” I said, moving back and keeping a weather eye on the others in Bodhi’s crew. I could have intervened. But then Bodhi would never have trusted Utah, not that he was inclined to now, and the entire mission would have been blown. And Johnny was enough of a hothead to go along with Bodhi’s wishes. I just hoped he could take a punch.

Johnny threw me another smirk, and I had just enough time to be confused before he reached down and pulled his t-shirt over his head. I couldn’t help but grin in return and try not to blush as Johnny exposed all the tats on his back to my view. And his muscles. _Christ._ I’d have to ask him what they all meant. For science.

And then, as Johnny was tossing me the shirt, Bodhi hit him full in the jaw. Johnny fell, back hitting the concrete with a dull smack. I spared Johnny a glance, but he was already getting up with a groan. No, my attention was on the others, Thor, Roach, and the fighter, all of whom were circling the fighting pair, watching. It’d be a big enough task to take them all on on my own - Johnny needed to deal with Bodhi.

I followed the fight with half my attention - Johnny had tried to grapple, hurling Bodhi to a wall and trying to wrestle his way out, but Bodhi was having none of it. He disengaged and landed hit after hit.

I started wincing after the third strike. Johnny was trying, but he hadn’t really trained enough for this. Hell, I’d barely trained enough for this kind of thing, and Bodhi clearly knew what he was doing. One final punch, and Johnny was on the floor, groaning.

“Good luck finding your answers,” Bodhi said, leaning over him. He looked at me for a long moment.

“It was good to see you, Fantasma,” he said. “If you ever want to join us without him, let me know.”

I stepped forward, right into Bodhi’s face, hand wanting to slip to the knife I’d concealed in my jacket sleeve. But Bodhi had no idea I had any self defence training.

“I have no idea what that was supposed to solve,” I told Bodhi quietly. “Good job, you’ve proved you’re a better boxer than he is. But no. If you don’t trust my judgement, I don’t think I’ll be joining you at any point in the future.”

“Goodbye, Bodhi.” I turned my back on him and crouched next to Johnny, hoping I wasn’t pushing my luck too far by turning my back to my target.

Bodhi stepped around us, taking his jacket back from the fighter who’d instinctively followed. Roach and Thor were just behind him, leaving the two of us alone.

“That went well,” Johnny said, heaving himself to one elbow.

“No shit.”


	10. Ten

“No, we struck out. Complete disaster,” I told Tony. “He needs some patching up - no hospital, though, thank god.”

Tony chuckled, the sound whiting out the speakers in my phone. “You that worried about him? Or that pissed at him for getting in a fight?”

I hid my own chuckle, smiling as I watched Johnny sitting on a concrete bollard a few metres away. I’d ducked into a corner to call Tony and make my report.

“Probably both,” I said. “Why do men always settle things with fistfights?”

“Because words hurt more,” Tony replied. “A broken nose will heal - has Wonderboy got one of those?”

I shook my head, smiling again. “You wish. Scrapes, bruises, probably a black eye. Bodhi made his point.”

“You still think he’s our guy?”

Another shake of my head. “I don’t know. He’s certainly up to something, and he’s way shiftier than I remember. Definitely something illegal, but it could just be crossing a border without permission or some other fairly harmless act of ecoterrorism. Hold one.”

I put the phone to my collarbone and backed into the shadows as Bodhi and the others came out of the warehouse complex, chatting. The night was quiet enough that I could hear what they said, just about.

“I’m headed out tonight to find the mountain,” Roach was saying.

“How long do you think it’ll take?” That was the fighter.

“Maybe a week - none of us-“

“Give me a second,” Bodhi said, cutting across Roach as he spotted Johnny, who was still sitting on the piece of concrete, watching.

The others wandered on without a word, leaving Bodhi and Johnny staring at each other. Bodhi pulled out a cigarette, and Johnny offered a light - or at least that’s what I assumed. Johnny had been playing with a Zippo, clicking the flame on and off, as I wandered off to report. Bodhi took a drag, then offered it to Johnny, who looked at it a moment before putting it to his own lips.

He exhaled, and I watched the smoke curl about the two of them, soft against the hard edges of the concrete and the walls of the warehouse.

“Pretty decent,”Johnny said, passing it back.

“There are very few things in life I compromise on,” Bodhi replied.

“Yeah, I don’t get the impression you compromise on much ever,” Johnny shot back.

“I try not to.” Bodhi was settled on the other end of the concrete bollard, and I wondered what he was doing. _Shouldn’t he just have left with the others?_ “But the world’s a pretty messed up place, and I’ve still got to live in it.”

“So you live off the grid,” Johnny said slowly, as if he were trying to understand. Or draw out more information.

“No, we live on it,” Bodhi disagreed. “Just on our terms.”

“What terms?”

“You wouldn’t get it.” Bodhi looked off into the middle distance. “We change the grid - take it back.” He looked back at Johnny. “The second that kid got killed on your line you quit life. You turned away because of something someone else did.” Suddenly I felt I was intruding. I hadn’t known that was why Johnny had quit his previous life. There were some things I still wasn’t good at. Knowing exactly what to research about a new partner was one of them.

Bodhi continued. “You were selling sports drinks? Fine. That’s not for me to judge. But you let someone else determine the direction your life took. That I judge.” With that he stood and started walking off.

Johnny stood, with barely any of the stiffness I was expecting. I hung up on Tony. He’d understand. I hoped. “So you’ve got all your shit figured out and screw anyone else for trying, huh? Is that it?”

The last thing I wanted was for Bodhi and Johnny to start slinging punches again. That wasn’t going to end well.

Time to step in.

“Johnny?” I let my steps crunch as I stepped back into view. There wasn’t any need for another fight tonight. Not if we’d struck out anyway.

Bodhi, who’d already turned, looked at me, then back at Johnny. I continued until I was standing at Johnny’s shoulder, gaze steady under Bodhi’s silent scrutiny.

“I still have no idea what she sees in you,” he told Johnny finally. “But…” He returned a few steps. “Ozaki’s ordeals - Life of Wind. Are you two doing anything interesting today?”

 


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if anyone's still reading this story. In fact, credit for me writing it again goes almost entirely to @strangeandwonderfulconcepts on Tumblr. Thank you, sweetie!! I have quite a bit more of this done, but it needs a major edit, so I'll be editing and finishing this over the course of the next little bit.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Tomorrow morning, 4:30,” Bodhi said. “Bring mountaineering gear.”

“Tents?” I asked, as much to see why else Bodhi would tell us as to get an answer.

Bodhi shook his head. “Won't need them.” He flashed me a grin. “Don't worry, Tasma, we won't be sleeping on rocks.”

“Good,” I replied. “See you at 4:30, then.”

Bodhi looked at me, at Johnny, as if he wanted to say something else, then just nodded. “We won't wait.”

“Not on us,” Johnny said.

Bodhi just nodded and headed off into the darkness.

Johnny and I stared after him in silence, waiting and listening to the sound of his footsteps fading into silence.

“So,” Johnny said. “What now?”

I sighed. “Now we get you gear. And pick up mine.” I looked at my watch and suppressed a curse. 10:45. Everything would be shut by now, which meant raiding friends’ supplies.

“Call Pappas,” I said, “I hung up on him earlier. Brief him.”

Johnny reached into his jeans pocket, pulling out his burner and dialling even as he followed me. _Like a faithful puppy_ , I thought, smiling a bit even as I tried to figure out which of my French hiking acquaintances was closest to Johnny in build.

 _Yves_ , I decided. I pulled out my own phone as I lead the way to the car. _And he should still be up, knowing him and Françoise._

I found his name in my contacts and dialled, waiting as the phone connected and rang.

“Allo, Meredith,” Yves said, “Comment ça va?”

“Bonne nuit Yves,” I said, “Ça va bien merci… mais…”

“Ah,” Yves said even as I heard Johnny saying hello to Tony. “I knew there was a reason for the late night call - you are normally early to bed, n’est-ce pas?”

“True,” I said, chuckling. “I'm afraid I need a favour.”

“Anything for you, cherie,” Yves said.

“I need to borrow your hiking gear,” I said. “Boots, socks, jacket, the works.”

“Not for you, I'm sure,” Yves said. “Have you been holding out on us?” Yves was constantly trying to set me up. I avoided the well-intentioned but misguided attempts as best as I could.

“Maybe,” I drawled, glancing at Johnny as he walked beside me, carrying on his own conversation. “My guy and I just got an invite to an adventure early tomorrow, he doesn't have anything with him, and”

“And everything is now shut, oui,” Yves said. “I understand. You wish to pick it up now?”

“If it's not too much trouble,” I said, beginning to relax.

“But of course,” Yves said. “Come, have a late dinner, some wine - we would like to meet, how did you put it, your guy.”

“We’ll head to yours now, then,” I said. “See you in half an hour - and Yves, thank you.”

“De rien,” Yves said easily. “Just bring us your man and tell us the whole story, d’accord?”

“D’accord,” I said, blushing and hoping Johnny wasn't paying too much attention. “See you soon. Au revoir.”

“Au revoir,” Yves said, and I hung up.

“No, I think she’a setting that up,” Johnny was saying, giving me a smile when he noticed I was off the phone. “And, actually, she's just here. Hold one.”

He passed me the phone. “Good luck.”

“Hi Tony,” I said into the phone.

“What the hell were you playing at, hanging up on me like that?” Tony said by way of greeting. “I was five minutes away from calling the gendarmes when the lad called.”

“It's called being an agent,” I sighed. “You know I can take care of myself,”

“You pull a stunt like that again-” he began.

“And you'll write me up for what?” I asked, speaking right over him. God, I hated it when Tony went all over protective letter of the law on me. “Doing my job? Bodhi was right there. I couldn't be talking on the phone and you know it. Now. I need some supplies and I need you to get them for me.”

“How much is it gonna cost? And are you sure about this? From what the boy said, this is gonna take you a long way from the reservation.”

“We’ll be fine,” I said. “And I'll send you a list. Definitely burners for us both, a satphone, my go-bag from the office - meet us at my place for midnight? Johnny told you we’re meeting Bodhi at 4:30, right?”

“Right.” I could hear paper rustling as Papas dug around for something. “And yep. See you there.”

“Thanks, Tony,” I hung up to find Johnny looking at me with astonishment.

“You know, I think I would have been kicked out of training for talking to my superior like that,” he said.

I waved it off. “Tony and I have been working together for years now. It means I get to call him on his shit when he's being fatherly.”

“Fatherly,” Johnny said flatly.

“We’ve got to get south of the river,” I said, heading us towards the Metro once more. “One of my friends is about your size.” _A bit less broad, but with a bit of a paunch. So, hopefully…._

“Oh, ok.” Johnny looked a bit unsure for the first time.

I made a face. “They'll probably tease me, and, by extension, you.” We turned towards the station. “Do you have a ticket?”

“No - gimme a sec.” Johnny went over to the ticket machines with the ease of someone who'd done this before. _In for a penny_ , I thought, and walked to stand behind him, threading an arm around his middle. He started, then looked down at me, and I could see his shock fading into a surprised smile.

“Been to Paris before?” I asked as we stepped forward in line.

“Few times,” he said, slinging his own arm around my shoulder and bending his head so he could speak into my ear. To the casual observer we were two lovers, exchanging sweet nothings as we waited in line. Hell, I felt like I was on a date, the way my heart was pounding, the way I was aware of everywhere we touched.

 _Enough_ , I told myself firmly.

“Went to a few competitions here, while I was still in that life,” Johnny continued. “Metro system hasn't changed.”

“Can't imagine it has,” I chuckled. Johnny stepped away to buy his Metro ticket - bought a set of 10, in fact, and I silently applauded his foresight, fishing out a Euro note to cover the bill.

Tickets printed, change rattled out of the machine, and we were ready to go.

I preceded Johnny through the turnstile, and let him down to the line that would take us to the Quartier Latin and Yves and Françoise’s place.

“So,” Johnny said as we waited on the platform. “Why is your friend gonna give you a hard time?”

I shrugged, automatically buying some time. “He likes to set me up,” I said eventually. “So when I mentioned you were the one who needed clothes-” another shrug. “I implied you and I were seeing each other. So he's going to tease me. He should leave you alone, I think.”

“I see.” Johnny looked out to the other platform even as our train pulled in.

We were seated next to each other before he spoke again.

“So,” he began. “Is there anything I need to know? Ex boyfriends, in jokes?”

I shook my head even as he spoke. “No, we’ll be fine. We can say we haven't been dating long, and, to be honest, I think we’re more than comfortable enough with each other for the rest. Which is weird.”

“Huh.” It was Johnny’s turn to shrug.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos make me write more quickly, and I'm stonegirl77 over on tumblr if you want to say hi!


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I'm sorry!! Life got a little crazy, and this new project has me writing a whole bunch every day... ugh. It's here, though, with a considerable dose of fluff!

“Meredith!” Yves said, opening the door and giving me the traditional three kisses, right, left, right, before stepping back and examining Johnny. I could only imagine what was going through my friend’s head. Yves took positive delight in trying to set me up with most of his university friends. “And this must be the man, come in, come in!”

“Yves, this is Johnny - Johnny, Yves.” I stepped past Yves in time to watch Yves bestow the same greeting on Johnny that he'd given me. To his credit, Johnny didn't seem concerned, just smiled when he caught my eye.

“It ‘as been too long,” Françoise said from the kitchen as I made my way through. I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Desolée,” I apologised. It had been a while since I'd seen the pair. “Work, you know.”

“Zat job of yours,” Françoise said, her accent coming out even more strongly in her disapproval. Françoise was very French in her opinion that work was to be only one part of a larger life. Despite that, we got on like a house on fire. “We must go to the mountains sometime soon, yes?”

“Absolutely,” I agreed. “Once this job wraps up.”

Johnny and Yves came in, Yves standing behind Françoise and kissing her cheek. Johnny came to my side and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, which I was careful to lean into.

“So,” Yves said, eyes twinkling, and I knew I was in for it. “Your Johnny tells me I'm not to tease you about him.” I twisted in Johnny’s hold to look at his face, puzzled and honestly a little affronted. Why would Johnny talk to Yves about that? Didn't he think I could fight my own battles? “And since he asked, and I know the mere mention of the fact that this is the first man I have ever seen in your life, let alone one you ask favours for and who speaks in your defense - see, she blushes.” Yves grinned as I looked down at their countertop. “Mission accomplished,” Yves finished, then oofed as Françoise elbowed him.

“You are a menace,” she told him. “I do not know how I put up with you.”

Yves waggled his eyebrows, and I interrupted.

“So, Yves?” I asked. The pair looked at me. “The clothes?”

“Ah, of course,” Yves said. “Johnny? You will come with me?”

Johnny looked at me. “Everything that isn't in your bag that fits well.” I said. “Needs to look like yours,” I finished, practically whispering the last bit into his ear, going up on tiptoe to get close enough.

Johnny nodded, then bent his head and kissed my cheek before he followed Yves out of the room.

“Oho,” Françoise said, watching me as I watched Johnny vanish into the other room. “You like zis one.”

“Of course I do,” I said without thinking about it. Françoise held up a half-empty bottle of red, and I nodded. I could have half a glass.

“I approve,” she said. “You have been lonely too long.” She took two glasses down and poured wine into both. “It is why I let Yves continue with his fumblings,” she said, and I chuckled as she pushed a glass at me. We paused and clinked glasses, each taking a considering sip before putting the glass down once more. “So,” Françoise said. “He is not quite what I would have picked for you.”

“Is he not?” I considered. I could see her point. The youth, the tattoos. Not what I would have picked, either. I took another sip of wine. “He’s in the life,” I said, meaning the endurance sports world, not the FBI, although both applied. “I can take him up a mountain and not have to babysit.” Françoise nodded. “And he makes me smile. And he’s not going to let me down.”

“And zat is important to you, no?” Francoise said, nodding. “Zat you can rely on ‘im.”

I nodded, then felt my face redden again. “And he’s not exactly hard to look at.”

Francoise chuckled. “Hopefully you have done more than just look,” she said.

I felt my face grow even warmer. Even though I hadn’t done all she’d been implying, I knew what the muscles of Johnny’s back looked like, had felt them underneath my hands, had spent the past few days trying not to let myself imagine exactly what those muscles would feel like spread on top of me.

“Finn?” That was Johnny, sticking his head and half a shoulder around the doorway. “Could you come in here a minute?”

‘Finn?’ Francoise mouthed, smiling at me. I shook my head at her.

“Duty calls.” Francoise and I shared a look and I downed the rest of my wine before setting down my glass carefully on the counter.

“What’s up?” I asked, heading down the corridor.

“We wanted your opinion on something,” Johnny said as I rounded the corner.

“Shit, Johnny!” I said, unable to censor myself. Johnny was shirtless, and I could see the livid bruises beginning to form underneath his skin and tats on his ribs. _The fight with Bodhi. And I didn’t even think to patch him up. Shit. I’m a shit partner._ Johnny looked surprised at my outburst.

“I’m fine,” he said, even as I walked right up to him.

“Right,” I drawled, barely tracing the outline of one of the bruises with a fingertip. A shiver started where I was touching Johnny’s skin, and I pulled my hand away.

“Sorry,” I murmured.

“No need to be sorry, sweetheart,” Johnny said, and I glanced up to find him watching me over his shoulder.

“Broken ribs?” I asked quietly. He shook his head.

“I know what those feel like.”

“You’re sure?” If he had broken ribs, I’d need to sideline him - broken ribs could fracture, doing what we were planning, and if a shard of bone got into his lungs, or his internal organs….

“I’m sure,” there was a little smile playing around Johnny’s lips, something tolerant and fond.

“Fine.” _On your own head be it._ “So what was it you wanted to ask me?”

“Red or blue, cherie,” Yves said, and I spun, having almost forgotten he was in the room. I raised an eyebrow in question. “Jacket.” He held up two waterproof jackets, one primary red, one turquoise.

“They both fit?” I asked. Johnny, nodded. “You were right - Yves is my size - managed to get everything.”

“I’m usually right,” I said, and Johnny pulled me in for a kiss on the temple.

“Yes, darling, you’re perfect and always correct,” he said drily.

“Usually, I said,” I protested, feeling myself flush once more.

“So,” Johnny said, “Red or blue?”

“Blue,” I said, “Goes with your eyes.” I glanced at Johnny to find him looking at me oddly. _Wasn’t that something a girlfriend would say? He does have blue eyes - nice ones. Besides the fact that Bodhi wears red, and I don’t want to get them confused from a distance._

“Blue it is,” Yves said, breaking the moment, and Johnny and I looked away.

“Was there anything else?” I asked.

“Just boots to do,” Yves said. “Unless there is something else you’ve thought of?”

I shook my head. “Not especially.”

“What is it, exactly, that you are doing?” Yves asked. “Johnny wasn’t specific.” I cast a glance at Johnny, looking through Yves’ hiking gear for boots and socks, and got a rather fabulous view of his butt.

 _No ogling the junior partner,_ I told myself, yanking my eyes away.

“I don’t know, really,” I told Yves. “It’s an adventure, like I said. Someone I know is organising it, and he delights in not giving us any details.”

“You be safe, yes?”

“Of course,” I nodded, watching Johnny, one boot in hand, searching for it’s pair. “You doing ok there, honey?” I asked, teasing, without thinking. Even as I said it, I blushed and regretted the comment. It was too overly familiar, it would be taken the wrong way. Yves chuckled, and Johnny didn’t even look over as he replied.

“The other boot’s hiding from me,” he complained, and I couldn’t help but grin. “Help, please.”

“Ok,” I said, picking my way across the hiking gear to Johnny. The last step was a larger one, across the pack Johnny was planning on taking, and I misjudged. I overshot the momentum I’d need to get me over the pack, and I windmilled my arms once, twice, before landing both feet next to Johnny, arms shooting out to him to keep myself from overbalancing.

Johnny just looked down at me with a bemused smile and passed me the boot. It was a Brooks hiking boot, medium weight, enough support to get him up and down a mountain, but light enough to run a little, if we had to.

I scanned the assortment of shoes before me. Running shoes. Hiking boots. Minimal shoes. Cross-trainers. It seemed that Yves’ budget for the last few years had been spent on shoes.

“Yves, you have more shoes in your closet than I’ve ever owned,” I told him, bending forward and looking more closely.

“That is more a comment on your wardrobe than mine, sure-“Yves said, but even as he did, I spied a familiar shape and my hand shot out to grab the other hiking boot and I crowed in triumph.

“Too many shoes,” I shot back, standing up fully. “If it takes two people to find a pair of boots, you have too many shoes!”

“I ‘ave been telling him this for months,” Françoise drawled, and Johnny and I both spun to find her in the doorway, watching us all with her usual small smile. “But does he listen to me?”

“I’m guessing the answer is no,” Johnny said drily.

“Of course not,” Françoise agreed. “Now, before you go, I have some limoncello from Sicily I’ve been saving for a special occasion. You will have some?”

I looked at Johnny, who was looking at me, and then glanced at my watch. We had time. Just. And I couldn’t really say no. After they’d let us ransack Yves’ closet.

“Thank you,” I said. “One glass, though - we have to stop by my place as well before we leave.”

“Bien sur,” Françoise said, turning to leave the bedroom. “Then we shall make it a large glass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How cute are Yves and Françoise? I totally want them in my life.
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr any old time..

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments, kudos and other sundries are amazingly appreciated! And feel free to shout at me on tumblr - I'm stonegirl77.tumblr.com


End file.
